Junto a ti
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Cómo han pasado los años. Como cambiaron las cosas y aquí estamos lado a lado como dos enamorados, como la primera vez. Como han pasado los años. Qué mundo tan diferente y aquí estamos frente a frente como dos adolescentes que se miran sin hablar..."


Después de la actualización de mi fic "Ironias" -Gomen por no actualizar la del Ángel :c me he varado en la historia- les traigo esta historia que a mi parecer es una de las más bonitas que me ha salido de mi corazón azul y verde -obvio Makoharu :')-

Esta fic esta "concursando" por así decirlo en un MakoHaru Contest(? llamado " Las primeras veces de Makoto y Haruka" así que si de repente se les hace conocida es porque ya la publicaron por aquí, motivo de ese concurso. Decidí publicarla en mi cuenta porque la amé en toda la extensión de la palabra, no sé tiene algo que me hace atesorarla como uno de mis mejores escritos -aunque a lo mejor no sea asi xDU!- Espero en realidad que la amen tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla y que sientan por qué quedé conforme con el resultado.

Como todo lo que escribo de Free! Esta también es para ti Andy-nee! Ti amomo...

_**Disclaimer: Free! No me pertenece -por desgracia :'v- es de Koji Oji y Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

><p>-¿Recuerdas nuestras tantas primeras veces?- te digo mientras me siento frente a ti a pesar de la dificultad de cargar ya tantos años encima.<p>

-La primera vez que nos conocimos fue casi mágica. Tu tan serio y desconfiado, yo tan animado y hablador como siempre. En el momento en el que nuestras miradas se conectaron, supe que quería estar a tu lado siempre. Como si todo lo que viví hasta antes de conocerte no hubiera tenido sentido hasta ese momento, cuando con delicadeza estrechaste mi mano- Miré al cielo para apreciar mejor el azul intenso y la mañana cálida.

-La primera vez que nos retaron por habernos quedado dormidos dentro del iglú que construiste. Fue tan divertido. Ambos llevamos de casa lo que pudiéramos utilizar para vivir juntos. Era un lugar único, especial y sobre todo estaba con Haru-chan. Podía haberme quedado una eternidad si estaba a tu lado. Dormimos tomados de la mano y aunque enfermé, valió la pena. No te despegaste de mí hasta que pudimos salir a jugar en la nieve otra vez- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en mis labios.

-Déjame pensar… ¡Ahh si! la primera vez que nadamos juntos. Tú no querías entrar al club y yo te dije que no iría si no iba contigo. Poco tiempo después, ingresamos y conocimos a Nagisa y Rin. Gracias a la Natación también conocimos a Rei, quienes se convirtieron en nuestros mejores amigos. Fue ahí nuestro primer relevo como equipo. Adquirí el hábito de tomar tu mano para ayudarte a salir de la piscina. Muchas de las cosas que he hecho en mi vida no habrían tenido sentido sin ti- el viento hizo revolotear mi cabello, que alguna vez fue castaño. Ahora parecía que fina nieve se había alojado en el.

-La primera vez que fuimos juntos a la escuela. Desde la primaria, el instituto, la preparatoria, pasar cada mañana por ti para caminar juntos hacia la escuela y regresar juntos por la tarde se hizo de las rutinas más lindas y especiales. Crecer junto a ti es algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir así como de haberte amado tanto- Quise transmitirle todos mis sentimientos en una mirada como lo hacía siempre. Amaba ver como el azul de su mirada chocaba con el verde de la mía.

-La primera vez que dormimos juntos- reí bajito-Mamá sacó al Sol todos los Fuutones que había en casa. Esa tarde te invité a comer y a estrenar ese nuevo juego de video que me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños. La tarde amenazó con una lluvia torrencial y no llevábamos paraguas. Nos empapamos así como los Fuutones que Mamá olvidó meter. Te quedaste, pues la lluvia no paró en toda la noche, ambos tomamos un baño y te presté una bermuda azul y aquella playera amarilla con naranja, que aunque te quedaba enorme, tiempo después me confesaste que era tu favorita. Esa noche, cuando el sueño nos estaba venciendo, la cama no fue necesaria. Te recargaste en mi hombro y yo posé mi cabeza en la tuya. Dormimos tan tranquilamente que cuando despertamos, no sentimos que teníamos una cobija encima. Obra de Mamá. Abriste tus ojos color océano y me sonreíste. Mi alma sonreía cada que te veía sonreír-Las horas avanzaban y yo podía hablar y hablar de lo maravilloso que era tenerlo en mi vida.

-La primera vez que hablamos de nuestros sentimientos. En ese momento nuestros ojos y pechos se inundaron de un amor mutuo ¿Recuerdas? A lo largo de nuestra estancia en la escuela yo había rechazado los sentimientos de todos los chicos y chicas que se me habían declarado con cartas, chocolates, en persona. Solo diciendo "Gracias, eres muy amable pero siento no poder corresponderte. Estoy enamorado de alguien más" Llegué a escuchar que siempre se preguntaban quien era esa o ese "alguien más". También te vi a ti rechazando los sentimientos de quienes te pretendían, solo que tu nunca has tenido tacto para decir las cosas- reí pero esta vez fue más sonoro- Recuerdo que fue un día blanco. Ambos fuimos a comprar unos regalos para Ran y Ren, cumpliendo un encargo de Mamá. Hacía días que te notaba raro, cualquier roce que nos dábamos accidental provocaba en ambos un sonrojo que tratábamos de ocultar. Ese día no fue la excepción. Me miraste con ese azul que me derretía y entonces pasó. Tu dijiste "Me gustas" al principio pensé que te estaba escuchado mal y habías visto algo que te llamaba la atención en los escaparates. Frunciste el ceño como intentando acaparar toda mi atención. "Makoto… Me gustas" Mil repiqueteos de campanas se escucharon en mi cabeza y mi corazón martilleó en mi pecho. "¿Ehhhhhhhh?" la sorpresa se hizo presente y tú me miraste entre apenado y molesto. "No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo" el carmín invadió tus mejillas. "Tú también me gustas Haru-chan" volviste tu mirada hacia mí y dibujaste una leve sonrisa. Ese día caminamos por todo el centro comercial tomados de la mano por primera vez- Aún podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Haru enlazada con la mía, siempre encajaron perfecto.

-Nuestro primer beso, fue tan torpe e inexperto. Ya era más que evidente que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos y que disfrutábamos ahora más que nunca el estar juntos. Yo empecé a ayudar en el ITSC al Coach Sasabe y con la reaparición de Kisumi en nuestras vidas, empezaste a comportarte diferente. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que le tenías celos. Me alegré pues sabía que lo que sentías por mi era genuino, aunque no tenias motivos; a quien siempre amé fue a Haru-chan. La noche en que ocurrió, íbamos caminando a orillas del mar, mi habitual parloteo y tu silencio hicieron que no lo esperara. Te comentaba acerca de lo que ocurría con Hayato. Después de darme ese consejo que me sirvió de mucho, frenaste en seco. "¿Haru-chan?" pensé que algo que había dicho que te molestó. Me equivoqué. Estabas contemplando el Mar y te veías tan hermoso alumbrado a luz de la luna llena. Las estrellas brillaban con fulgor y me acerqué a ti "Te quiero, Haru" susurré cerca de ti. Volteaste y tus orbes hermosos se abrieron de par en par. El tiempo se detuvo. La luna resplandecía, las estrellas titilaban, el mar quieto arrullaba con su suave oleaje. Tu y yo parte del paisaje, entonces tus labios se unieron con los míos en un beso suave, dulce y tierno. Segundos que se hicieron infinitos. "También te quiero, Makoto" volviste a tomar mi mano y regresamos juntos a casa-Me llevé los dedos a los labios. Cada uno de sus besos siempre fue especial.

-Pasaron muchas cosas antes de poder ser una pareja formal ¿No? Como olvidarme de nuestra primera pelea, aun lamento no haber podido ser más sincero contigo en ese entonces. Tenía miedo de arruinar lo que ya habíamos avanzado. Pero, no quería seguir avanzando sin ti. La presión estaba sobre ambos y yo sentía que no podía hacer nada, quise entonces hacerte ver que necesitabas luchar por algo para poder ir juntos por el camino, como siempre. Todo salió mal y nos gritamos. Saliste huyendo y a pesar de que quise salir corriendo tras de ti, algo me detuvo. Necesitabas tiempo, fue cuando le pedí a Rin que nos ayudara. Viviré eternamente agradecido con él. Te ayudó a encaminar tu amor al agua y la natación, así como encontrar tu sueño. Después, volviste a mí y yo te recibí con todo el amor que en ese momento merecías y necesitabas. No hubo reclamos ni rencillas, solo nos miramos. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de no poder ir por el mismo sendero, siempre regresaríamos uno al lado del otro- pensé en ir a visitar a Rin y a Sousuke después, para revivir Viejas Glorias.

- El momento que nos unió para siempre fue cuando nos volvimos uno por primera vez. Habíamos acabado ya la preparatoria y nos fuimos a vivir a Tokyo persiguiendo nuestros sueños. A veces te quedabas en mi departamento o yo en el tuyo. Los castos besos que nos dábamos al principio se fueron convirtiendo en unos llenos de pasión y lujuria. Cada vez queríamos más y más. Teníamos hambre y necesidad de saciar nuestros instintos. Al principio, me frenaba pues tenía tanto miedo de lastimarte pero, cuando las caricias se hicieron tan intensas y los besos no nos dejaban tiempo para respirar, supe que ambos queríamos lo mismo y así fue. La ropa nos estorbó y nos entregamos por completo a la pasión que nos invadía. Esa noche, hicimos el amor. Nuestros cuerpos perlados en sudor, exhaustos y felices. Te abracé y besé tu Frente, tú te acomodaste en mi pecho. Después, caímos rendidos no sin antes regalarnos un "Te Amo"- cerré de nuevo los ojos para recordar cada momento hermoso vivido junto a él.

-Vinieron tantas cosas buenas después para nosotros. Tus primeras competencias oficiales. Mi titulación. Justo esos días te llevaron lejos de mí para representar a Japón en los juegos Olímpicos. Sabía que darías lo mejor de ti así que hice lo mismo. Justo cuando el jurado me entregaba mi mención honorifica. Entraron Nagisa y Rei, con un pequeño televisor "¡Mako-chan! ¡Mako-chan, mira! ¡Es Haru-chan!" ahí estabas tú abrumado por los medios sin embargo, esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa. Los reporteros preguntaron acerca de cómo te sentiste mientras nadabas, reí al igual que ellos al escucharte decir "Libre" nadie mejor que yo entendía lo que querías decir. De repente, observé un leve sonrojo, enfocaste tu mirada hacia la cámara y alzaste tu medalla de Oro "Makoto, si ves esto… Discúlpame por no haber podido estar contigo en este día tan especial, este triunfo es para ti. Felicidades. Te Amo" sentí que puse la sonrisa más boba que tenía en mi repertorio, estaba total y locamente enamorado de ti. Nagisa y Rei, se deshacían en felicitarnos a los dos y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos. Me sentía completamente feliz. Entonces uno de los profesores del jurado se dirigió a mi "Felicidades Señor Tachibana, tiene usted una mención honorifica, una medalla y un amor que vale más que el Oro" sonreí agradecido- El recuerdo de ese día aun me hace querer llorar de emoción.

-Cuando regresaste, no dudé. Sabía que era el momento para dar el paso definitivo, fui a recibirte al Aeropuerto como aquella vez que regresaste de Australia. Creo que todas las televisoras de Japón estaban ahí, cuando bajaste del avión los flashes de las cámaras abrieron tu camino. Tú miraste hacia todos lados y entonces me viste, el impulso de ambos fue apresurarnos a abrazarnos. Me regalaste un beso y entonces todo el mundo desapareció, solo estábamos tu y yo. Saqué la cajita blanca que contenía el anillo con el que te pediría matrimonio. Tu rostro se iluminó y te lanzaste a mis brazos. No necesité que dijeras algo, sabía que habías aceptado. Tiempo después regresamos a Iwatobi para casarnos a orillas del mar. Sousuke, Rin, Nagisa y Rei fueron nuestros padrinos. Llegaron todas las personas que eran importantes para nosotros. Fue una hermosa fiesta. Después viajamos a Hawaii para nuestra luna de miel. Todo marchaba bien, cuando cumplimos tres años de casados decidimos que era momento de darle una pequeña alegría a nuestro matrimonio. Un motivo. Entonces adoptamos. En el mes de Junio llegó a nuestros brazos el pequeño Mizu y creció dándonos alegrías a cada momento. Lo llenamos de tanto amor como pudimos. Las victorias siguieron acumulándose para ti y yo ejercí con mucho amor mi profesión. El ITSC pasó a mis manos después de que el Coach Sasabe se retirara. Éramos tan felices. Claro, como toda pareja a veces discutíamos pero siempre salimos adelante juntos. ¡Ahhhh…! -suspiré-Tuvimos una buena vida ¿no Haru? Pudimos envejecer juntos y aunque te me adelantaste en el camino, sé que estás aun aquí, a mi lado-acaricié lentamente aquella lapida que rezaba su nombre. Mientras acomodaba las flores que le había traído escuché unos pasos acercarse.

-Papá, sabía que te encontraría aquí, estaba preocupado- Mizu se acercó a saludarte y también acarició la fría piedra.

-Sabes que estando con Haru, nada podría pasarme cariño-ambos sonreímos.

-Es hora de irnos, papá Haru se enojará conmigo si dejo que enfermes- de repente el viento sopló y reconocí un aroma familiar, fresco y con olor a sal.

-Bien, bien Haru-chan ya me voy. No olvides que Te Amo. Espérame ¿sí? Ya falta menos- me incorporé con ayuda de nuestro muchacho. Miré de nuevo al cielo y avancé hacia la salida del cementerio.

-Que cosas dices papá- me ayudó a subir al auto y llegamos a casa. Esa noche, me puse a ver el álbum de fotos que teníamos desde niños. Antes de dormir, besé a nuestro hijo y a nuestros nietos. Después, soñé contigo Haru. Te encontrabas a orillas del mar y el viento salado mecía tu negra cabellera. Volteaste y me sonreíste. Estiraste tu mano y yo la tomé. En ese momento, pude ver pasar frente a mis ojos toda mi vida y en cada momento estabas tú. Me acerqué a ti y me besaste. "Vamos, Makoto" dijiste. Asentí con una sonrisa. Ambos avanzamos hacia el mar, no sentía miedo, estaba a tu lado. A tu lado, como la primera vez.

* * *

><p>No es sano llorar con tus propias fics x'c o no sé xD<p>

Reviews? Gracias!


End file.
